


It Almost Sounded Like the Rain

by StarHelio



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, It'll get interesting later, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, more chapters added later maybe, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio
Summary: The sound was rapid and constant all around him. The gunfire was so intense that it almost sounded like the rain, almost reminded Lance of home. The constant sound dripping on his roof, though it was warm and dry inside the house with his family. Jumping in rain puddles with his niece and nephew. He missed the feeling of the rain on his skin, the beach and its shimmering waves, the crack of thunder and holding his niece and nephew tight as he made up stories to tell them to distract them from the storms. As another boom left the walls shaking, Lance was jerked back to the present and was cruelly reminded that this was not home, this was war.





	It Almost Sounded Like the Rain

The sound was rapid and constant all around him. The gunfire was so intense that it almost sounded like the rain, almost reminded Lance of home. The constant sound dripping on his roof, though it was warm and dry inside the house with his family. Jumping in rain puddles with his niece and nephew. He missed the feeling of the rain on his skin, the beach and its shimmering waves, the crack of thunder and holding his niece and nephew tight as he made up stories to tell them to distract them from the storms. As another boom left the walls shaking, Lance was jerked back to the present and was cruelly reminded that this was not home, this was war. He willed all the courage he could muster, swallowing hard as he continued his crawl through the cramped space. His shoulders pressed against the walls and there was hardly enough room to even maneuver himself forward. It felt as if his back and stomach were glued to the top and bottom of the crawlspace. His comm crackled to life, saving his mind from its spiral into panic from the lack of space. “…ance? Lance, are you there?” the voice asked over the crackling speakers. The signal was bad, probably from all the interference. Lance’s theory was proven as another booming blow landed somewhere nearby and the whole facility shook from impact. “Yeah, I’m here, Pidge.” He managed. “Okay, I’ve pinpointed your location and you’re at least three-quarters of the way there” Pidge informed. “So I’m close? And when I get there…” Lance knew the plan but tried to prolong the conversation as long as he could, he was beginning to feel like the walls were closing in on him. “Yes, Lance, you’re almost there. When you reach the end, Keith should be waiting there for you.” she said with a hint of sympathy and reassurance. Lance thought he must sound as freaked out as he felt. He needed the reassurance though, it felt like this would never end. A never-ending, dark, cramped tunnel. What a horrible place to be. Lance pressed on as his back and shoulders began to ache and burn from his prolonged position, pressing his elbows down and trying to haul his body forward for a little longer to reach the promised end to this that was apparently somewhere ahead, not that there was any other direction to go.  
The solid shuffling and clunking of his elbows against the bottom of the metal crawlspace was monotonous and it was beginning to chip away at what sanity he had left. It felt like it had been forever since he’d gotten word from Pidge, he was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out. He felt as if his back was sticking to the ceiling, he could hardly move it. Twisting his back each time he tried to get one elbow forward in the cramped space caused a sharp burning, pulling sensation from his neck and shoulders down his back. Despite being in his suit it felt as if there was no air, he couldn’t breathe but that might be because the confined space pressed his chest and back so tight, he couldn’t move to breathe if he wanted to. Suddenly, he began feeling a dizzy wave of panic wash over him as he thought about the lack of space. Just then, he finally gained sight of the end of the crawlspace. He tried to compose himself, although he still felt as if the walls and his own sweat might strangle him. “Keith?” he called out over the comms, sounding somewhat breathless. He kept crawling, more or less struggling, through the vents. At least a minute went by. “Keith?” he questioned again, sounding more breathless than before. “Buddy? Are you there?” he practically wheezed. “I’m here.” sounded Keith’s voice over the comms. Lance felt relief crash over him and almost felt like he could breathe again. He felt he had the energy to keep crawling. “I- I can see the light now, coming up” Lance panted, his voice cracking slightly. There was a pause before Keith’s comm crackled back on. “Keep going. I’m right by the opening, I’ll help you out then we can go.” Keith said quietly. It was enough to help comfort Lance for the moment and reassure him, someone would be there. Crawling through solid darkness, trapped in a tiny crawlspace for so long had Lance wondering if there would be an end to it all. Now he felt as if he could finally remember why he was here, and he had a purpose to keep going. The light seeped through into the darkness now in ghastly lines across his face, he was so close. “Keith? I can see the grate now, I should be close.” Lance called out. There was only static over the comms. Lance began to spiral into a panic again and struggled to rationalize the situation. “Okay Lance,” he murmured to himself, ”its probably just interference. Yeah, just interference and you’ll get connection soon just wait."


End file.
